Channel shaped framing members of a generally squared C shape in cross-section are in common use in the construction industry. Among the most common types of such framing members or columns are those which are roll formed from comparatively light guage sheet metal, such as steel or aluminum, although synthetic polymeric plastic materials may also be employed, as in fiber reinforced products. These are often used as studs in the construction of fire retardant walls and partitions. Although the use of such studs has been very successful one defect in them has been the tendency of the flanges or the top and bottom of the C to distort when transverse loads are applied to them. Particularly, when the building columns are used for door and window framing, wherein they may be subjected to more severe loading conditions than when used for ordinary wall studding, or when fasteners, such as drive screws, are to be applied to the flanges it has often been found necessary to rigidize the channel shaped framing members. A common practice on the job site is to restrict the inward deflection of the channel flanges by insertion of wood blocks or fillers in the channel cavity. Such fillers have to be nailed or screwed into place at suitable intervals along the channel. Because the channels are often intentionally slightly asymmetric in cross-section to permit a telescopic connection to form a column of essentially rectangular cross-section, for best fit of the filler to the channel and best rigidification the wood fillers must be cut to a special shape, not merely rectangular in cross-section, which is difficult and costly.